A sizeable number of electronic systems and equipment, such as the GSM Global System for Mobile Communications have a pulsed current characteristic as a result of the fact that the load they present is intermittent. The frequency of the pulse of current generated by the load is normally low frequency.
Current surges produced by pulsed current consumption translate, on electronic equipment or systems, into different phenomena. These phenomena must be overcome in order to achieve the equipment's correct functioning, within the specifications and requirements of applicable standards. The technical challenges faced in this regard are:                Transient voltage dips in the power system. Current surges, together with the total resistance of all conductor elements, situated between the power source and the intermittent load, produce instantaneous dips in the supply voltage. These voltage dips can be considered a ripple in the supply voltage.        Current pathways must be designed with conductor sections based on maximum current surge specifications instead of their mean value, which likewise applies to the components and devices in the current's path.        
According to the state of the art, the disadvantages presented by intermittent surges in consumption can be avoided, partially, using techniques based on the use of condensers, LC networks, fixed load current limitation, as well as by fixed load current limitation and constant output voltage,
The solution by means of a condenser uses the latter's capacity to store the instantaneous energy required by the intermittent load. The condenser is sized according to the required power, the repetition period and duration thereof or work cycle. This technique is very widespread due to its simplicity although it presents several drawbacks:                The value of the necessary capacitor is, in most applications, high meaning that the size of condenser required is significant and not physically viable.        There is an output ripple, a sum of the voltage change for capacitor loading/unloading and the condenser's equivalent series resistance,        The current in the input is intermittent        
At the same time, the solution by means of LC filtering is based on the use of a high value inductance between the input and output next to a condenser in parallel with the output. This technique is used in some industrial applications. In LC filtering, the inductance limits the condenser load current. Whenever there is a current requirement in the electronic system or device, the condenser starts to unload, meanwhile the inductance limits the pumping of input current, which gradually increases depending on the time that the current surge lasts at the output, partly provided by the condenser. When the requirement for current in the output ends, the inductance continues to provide power to the condenser, loading it, at the same time increasing the voltage. One of the drawbacks of this solution is the existence of overvoltages in the output and the appearance of a ripple in voltage greater than the one that would appear in a system with current control. Another drawback is that, in order for the LC filter to function, the values of the inductance and the condenser must be high. In certain applications, the physical dimensions of the components make it unviable.
The solution by means of fixed load current limitation is based on loading a condenser through a voltage regulator with a current limit. The maximum current of the voltage regulator is limited to a fixed level the magnitude of which is the mean value of the maximum current surge consumed by the intermittent load. The advantage of this solution is that the input current corresponds to the mean value of the maximum output current surge and at that work point its value is constant. Nonetheless, it must also be said that the drawbacks of this solution are that the output voltage always presents a ripple proportional to the change in voltage due to the loading of the condenser at constant current and unloading at the current surge required at the output, and that, if the output current surge declines, intermittent consumption reappears at the input, although in this case it has a lower value.
If another regulator is added at the output to the fixed load current limitation system, in this case without current limit, an output voltage that remains constant is achieved for any current surge through loading. The second conversion element absorbs fluctuations in the supply voltage produced by the loading and unloading of the condenser and its purpose is to eliminate rippling at the condenser terminals. The advantage of this solution is that it achieves for the maximum output current surge the input current and output voltage remaining constant, but the drawback of this solution is that for values lower than the output current surge, since the capacitor reloads in less time, intermittences appear in the input current.
In the state of the art, there are methods and systems used to reduce power consumption in intermittent consumption devices, such as mobile telephones described for example, in patent applications US-2008293426-A1, US-2008293426-A1 and WO-2007102689-A1 which, however, are focused on reducing consumption, meaning that they do not represent solutions to the drawbacks described above.
In the face of the drawbacks in the state of the art it was advantageous to develop a system that overcame the unfavourable phenomena previously described, due to the intermittent consumption of the electronic systems or equipment and that, therefore, prevented intermittent current consumption at the input terminals, eliminated voltage dips at the output of the power system, and eliminated or at least reduced the level of electromagnetic interferences generated by intermittent consumption.